No deviste volver
by Hikari-chan Haruno
Summary: Sasuke vuelve a Konoha por Sakura ¿Pero ella querrá irse con él? ¿O alguien mas ocupa ahora su corazón?


**Es un SasuxSakuxNaru inspirado en la canción no debiste volver de Eddy Lover es una canción muy triste.**

**Otra aclaración -esto significa los diálogos-**

**.-estas son las acciones-.**

**Y lo que está en negrita es la letra de la canción**

**Disclainer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Ya habían pasado unos años de la partida de Sasuke y nuestros amigos tenían entre 18 y 19 años.**

Una chica pelirosa se sentaba al lado de un chico rubio con ojos como el cielo en una banca cerca de la entrada de Konoha que tenía un significado muy especial.-

-Dime Sakura-chan para que me llamaste.-dijo el chico con una sonrisa-.

-Naruto hoy vine a desahogarme.- dijo la chica mirando al de ti en estos momentos-.

-Que pasa Sakura chan.-dijo el poniéndose serio rodeando con su brazo a la chica-.

_-Naruto él ha vuelto.-_

-Chicos pero que alegría verlos.- dijo haciendo su entrada en la escena un chico azabache con un gran sarcasmo en la voz la cual era fría como el hielo-.

Los otros chicos inmediatamente se pusieron en pose de ataque aun estando asombrados por la repentina aparición del sujeto-.

-¿Sasuke que quieres?- Pregunto la chica -.

-He venido por ti Sakura.- Él le respondió con un poco mas de sentimiento en la voz-.

-¿Y quien dice que yo quiero ir contigo?- respondió ella sorprendiendo al pelinegro-.

-Sé que me amas-dijo este con el ego elevado por las nubes-.

-Tal vez Sasuke, tal vez aun te amo.-el chico sonrió con una sonrisa de superioridad-. O tal vez ya te olvide.- al chico se le borro la sonrisa del rostro-.

-Yo sé que aun me amas.-dijo con auto suficiencia-.

-Sasuke yo ya aprendí a ser feliz con otra persona que no eres tú, porque esa persona me hizo sonreí a pesar de mis peores momentos, Sasuke yo ya aprendí a vivir sin ti-.

-Dime Sasuke dónde estabas cada vez que te necesite.-el chico intento decir algo a su favor pera la chica lo interrumpió-te diré, tú estabas con tu estúpida venganza metida en la cabeza por eso no estabas aquí-.

-Sasuke no debiste volver, tu ya no perteneces aquí de veras.-dijo esta vez Naruto tomando palabra en el asunto-.

-Hmp, no te metas dobe esto es entre Sakura y yo.-

-Sasuke comprende no lo hagas mas difícil yo ya te olvide, tú amor es cosa de ayer, Sasuke de verdad tú no debiste volver.-

-¡Sakura yo…!- Sasuke no podía terminar la frase, ella lo impidió-.

-Sasuke lo siento pero yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti, por favor perdóname, sé que te prometí esperarte pero no pudo ser.- esto último en murmullo pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo Sasuke lo escuchara mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla la cual se borro al instante por la mano de ella-.

-Que acaso no eras eso lo que siempre quisiste ¡Un Uchiha! Pues bien ahora necesitare restaurar el clan y te quiero a mi lado.-

-¿¡Así que solo me quieres para ser tu maquina de bebes!-Sakura estaba vez grito con rabia y dolor en la voz-.

A Sasuke esto le cayó como un balde con agua arriba de su cabeza-.

-Lo siento Sakura pe…pero yo.-

-No me vengas con escusas Sasuke entiende soy diferente, la Sakura que tu conociste ya murió, tu al abandonarme me hiciste más fuerte, lo suficientemente mas fuerte ahora para decirte que ya no te amo, Sasuke tu no debiste volver a Konoha.-A la chica ya se le estaba quebrando la voz.-Sasuke tu eres cosa de ayer-.

-Sasuke por favor ya déjame vivir mi vida no me hagas sufrir más.-a Sakura ya se le había quebrado la voz y había empezado a llorar-.

-No…Sakura…no llo….-en ese momento se vio interrumpido por Naruto-.

-No llores Sakura chan, el no merece tus lagrimas.-se acercó y la abrazo contra su pecho y frente a los ojos de Sasuke la beso en la boca, un pequeño y tímido beso que la chica correspondió-.

-Sakura ¿es el por quien me has cambiado verdad?-el chico esta vez estaba enojado. Como Sakura, SU Sakura lo había cambiado por una basura como lo era Naruto-al menos si me cambiaste debiste hacerlo por alguien mejor que Naruto-.

-Sasuke te pido que no lo insultes, él fue quien reconstruyo lo que tú rompiste en mí.-

-Sakura no me hagas esto…tu no me harás esto.-dicho y hecho la cogió del brazo apartándola de Naruto con el Sharingan activado-.

-Suéltala teme, ella ya no te ama, acéptalo…perdiste teme.-Naruto cogió a Sakura de la cintura cuando Sasuke la soltó y se desplomo en el suelo desactivando la técnica de su línea sanguínea-.

-Sakura dime que quieres y te lo traeré pero quédate conmigo.-

-Naruto dile cuantas veces, no he entrenaba por estar sentando viendo su retrato, cuantas veces no llore por él en mi alcoba cuantas veces no he pensado en él y a verme querido morir. Pero aun así yo aprendí hacer feliz con otro hombre que siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Sasuke yo ya aprendí a vivir sin ti ahora mi amor pertenece a otra persona a la persona que siempre estuvo ahí donde tu debiste estar como la separación de mis padres o la muerte de Kakashi-sensei, tu nunca estuviste ahí, tú nunca más estarás aquí de nuevo.-se llevo la mano al corazón-.

-Compréndeme.-el azabache no se podía creer lo que oía-.

-Compréndeme tu a mi Sasuke…esto ya no importa. Adiós Sasuke, adiós. Mejor nos vamos Naruto no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.-

-Adiós teme….-

Después tanto Sakura como Naruto se dieron la vuelta y cogidos de la mano se adentraron en la villa, Sasuke solo se quede allí observando como la única luz de su vida se extinguía, avanzo un paso hacia la villa y luego retrocediendo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a donde las grandes puertas de la villa marcaban el fin de esta, al traspasarla sintió como su corazón moría, camino hasta el alba que se asomaba en esos momentos, maldiciéndose y maldiciendo su suerte por no volver antes, por no a verle confesado cuando era pequeño que había estado enamorado de ella desde que la vio en la puerta de la academia, por pensar que ella lo esperaría siempre.


End file.
